Hunters continue to hunt with muzzle-load firearms, such as rifles and pistols, due to the historical significance, and due to today's modern muzzle-loaders long-range accuracy and because hunting seasons are at times restricted to muzzle loaders. In order to muzzle-load a rifle or pistol, compressed powder pellets or (loose powder) and a projectile, such as a bullet, must be loaded in the muzzle of the rifle, and a percussion cap or primer must be placed on the nipple or firing mechanism of the rifle. Thus, requiring a person utilizing a muzzle-loading rifle to carry with him quantities of compressed powder or loose pellets, bullets and percussion caps or primer. While it is desirable to expedite the loading of such rifles, the procedures required to load the rifle cannot be automated. A problem associated with use of muzzle loading rifles in game hunting is the time required to load or reload under actual field conditions of use. A period typically of one or two minutes is required to assemble all the necessary items carried by the hunter and all components to be individually inserted in the muzzle for proper charging. Traditionally, all loading tools, charges, primers and bullets are carried in the field in a “Possibles” bag.
Accordingly, a device is desired that eliminates the “Possibles” bag and/or any pouch used to carry the above-listed items. Also, a device is desired that stores muzzle charge and facilitates the loading of the charge into a muzzle loading firearm so that the firearm can fire a shot or second/follow up shot quickly. A device is also desired that may be easily carried by the hunters without interfering with normal activities. It is also desired that the device be economical to manufacture and sell within the price range acceptable to a large number of muzzle loading firearm owners. In as much as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of speed loading devices, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such speed loading devices, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.